


Be Less Chill

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elemental Magic, Frozen (Disney Movies) Parody, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere's Squip is Called Eric, M/M, Spoiler alert but Michael eventually becomes an evil boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Basically a Be More Chill parody of Frozen
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Kudos: 2





	Be Less Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Before we actually get into this parody, I'll let you know who everyone will be.
> 
> Jeremy as Anna  
> The SQUIP (humanized) as Elsa  
> Rich as Kristoff  
> Michael as Hans (honestly, I feel like Michael would definitely try and get rid of Squip in such a way)  
> Christine as Olaf (she's a winter ghost heere, though, not a snowman)  
> Mr. Reyes as the Duke of Weaseltown (I meant to type Weselton, but Weaseltown is funny, too)  
> Mr. Heere as the King (obviously)  
> Mrs. Heere (OC) as the Queen (again, obviously)

_**(Christine Canigula's POV)** _

Hello! I am Christine Canigula, and-Never mind! I got something to tell you...a crazy story about two brothers: Jeremy and Eric! I'm very excited, honestly.

Before I tell you, though, I want to tell you that I'm actually a winter ghost. But I really, really love summer!

Okay, enough of that. Let's get gay into this story! And I say gay because no one is straight.

Let's start from the beginning: So, 2,000 years ago-You know what? Nevermind. That's too far ago. Anyway. So...13 years ago, Jeremy, who was 5, and Eric, who was 8, were really, really close. So close that they would often sneak out of their room at night just to play. I often joined them, and they're okay with that. I mean, children can see ghosts, so it's fine!  
  
And let's just say, on this particular night, Jeremy REALLY wanted to play. He wanted to play a game he liked to call 'world domination' for some reason. But whatever.

Let's continue!

* * *

_**(3rd person POV)** _

_(13 YEARS AGO)_

Jeremy Heere, the younger of two princes in the Kingdom of Japan, is currently looking out his window. He smiled as soon as he saw...the Northern lights. He smiled brightly.

"Squip!" Jeremy whispered.

No response. Jeremy ran over to the bed Eric Heere, the older prince, slept in and immediately leaped on the bed.

"SQUIP! WAKE UP! C'MON! WAKEY WAKEY!" Jeremy whispered.

Eric, who Jeremy calls Squip, immediately and slowly woke up.

"Ugh...Jeremy, can't you see I'm sleeping...?" he immediately groaned.

"Come on! The sky's awake! So I'm awake! So...we have to play!" Jeremy replied.

"Go play by yourself, Jeremy..." Squip groaned immediately.

Jeremy immediately leaped off the bed, sighing. Suddenly, he remembered something. He remembered that he and Squip really like to play this game called 'world domination'. Really, it isn't about world domination, but then again, Jeremy and Squip are still kids, so they don't really know what world domination truly is yet.

Jeremy leaped on the bed again. Squip groaned again.

"What...?! I'm trying to sleep, Jeremy..." Squip groaned.

"Do you wanna play world domination?" Jeremy asked adorably.

Squip obviously couldn't say no, so he agreed.

Soon, the two kids are in the ballroom, giggling a lot. Jeremy, though, really wanted to see Squip's ability to control ice in action.

"Can you PLWEASE show me your magic?" Jeremy asked Squip.

Squip sighed. He remembered that his and Jeremy's parents won't allow him to show anyone his magic, considering because they're "dangerous", which they're not, most of the time.

"You know I can't do that, Jeremy..." Squip replied, crossing his arms.

"C'mon! Just this one night? Plwease?" Jeremy asked, showing puppy eyes.

Once again, Squip couldn't say no. He never, ever said no to someone if they showed puppy eyes. He then sighed.

"Okay..." he replied.

Just then, he created a flurry in his hands before showing Jeremy. Jeremy smiled immediately.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Jeremy shouted.

"Are you ready?" Squip asked.

Jeremy immediately nodded. Soon, the two boys began playing, Squip using his powers very often. Suddenly, Jeremy wanted to jump off the indoor balcony in the room.

"Make an ice slide!" Jeremy shouted.

"No! Get off the balcony! You're going to get hurt!" Squip shouted immediately.

Jeremy didn't listen. He just jumped, giggling excitedly. Squip immediately screamed.

"JEREMY, NO!!!!" Squip screamed, accidentally releasing a flurry from his hand.

Unfortunately for Squip, the flurry struck Jeremy right in the head. Unknowingly, the ice also struck the poor boy's optic nerve (even though none of the kids know what those words mean yet). Basically, Jeremy, who passed out from the strike, became...blind in his left eye. Fortunately for Squip, Jeremy landed on a pile of snow. However, Squip still felt really scared and upset.

"Jeremy...! No...!" he immediately cried, running over to Jeremy and holding onto him.

Just then, a small section of Jeremy's hair became white.

"No...MAMA! PAPA!!!" Squip shouted.

Unbeknownst to Squip, his magic went out of control, and ice began covering the walls and floor the room. Just then, Jeremy and Squip's parents ran in the room. Paul, the King of Japan and the kids' father, gasped as soon as he saw what happened.

"ERIC, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! THIS MAGIC IS SERIOUSLY GETTING OUT OF HAND!" Paul yelled, running over to where Squip is.

Juliana, the queen of Japan and the kids' mother, also ran over to where Squip is. As soon as she picked up Jeremy, she gasped.

"HE'S ICE COLD!" She shouted.

"I know where we have to go!" Paul also shouted.

* * *

_**(Christine's POV)** _

The whole family went to The Valley Of The Living Rock, and let's just say the creatures there altered Jeremy's memories and warned Eric about his ice magic. But what the King and Queen did is probably the worst thing any set of parents has done...they locked the gates, reduced the stuff, they limited Eric's contact with people, and kept his powers hidden from everyone...including Jeremy. They basically shut him out from the rest of the world. Poor guy.

For the next 13 years, Jeremy repeatedly asked Eric to play world domination, but the other boy denied immediately. During these 13 years, Eric believed that his powers were very dangerous, and that he had to conceal them, or else everyone around him will get hurt, and honestly, I feel really bad for the guy, because his PARENTS made him believe that! Some parents are extremely crazy when it comes to their children! Anyway...one day, the King and Queen died in a shipwreck...poor Jeremy and Eric. Jeremy was the only member of the royal family who came to the funeral, because Eric refused to leave his room. Oh yeah...Eric has to wear gloves, too.

But now, it's the night before Eric's coronation day, but Jeremy...he's still asleep, but I won't wake him up. That would be very rude. But I do know that Jeremy will react positively to the coronation. Very positively. I just hope this reunion between Jeremy and Eric goes well.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I feel really bad for both Jeremy and Squip. I do not own Be More Chill or Frozen.


End file.
